Kagura Mikazuchi (Ash)
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Erza Scarlet |previous partner= |base of operations= Guild |status=Active |relatives= (Older Brother, Deceased) |counterpart= |magic=Gravity Change |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ, Kagura Mikazuchi) the White Ribbon (白リボン Shiro Ribon) is the strongest of , famed for her incredible prowess with the blade. Following the events with the , Kagura was recognized for her contributions by the Magic Council and has since been called upon regularly for perilous assigned by them. Currently, Kagura is assigned on a task with Erza Scarlet, specifically searching for the individuals responsible for the deaths of several members within the Magic Council and the disability of two Wizard Saints. Appearance Kagura is a youthful-looking woman despite her age, showing signs of a baby-face by virtue of her wide face and large, brown eyes. She has long black hair which is kept neat through a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Her hair, however, is styled in a typically Japanese "princess style." During her debut, Kagura wore an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which was open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket were tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wore a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. By the time of 's invasion — up until now — Kagura wears a more oriental attire. She is shown wearing a floral kimono top, generally of lighter colors, and a dark -styled skirt that goes down to her knees, as well as simple straw sandals and white socks. Notably, she seems to keep her sword at her person, rather than sheathed at her waist. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): : Kagura is an exceptionally accomplished swordswoman, possessing skill that is thought to be among the greatest in all of , if not Ishgar. During the , she was thought to be a candidate for the strongest female swordsman alongside Erza Scarlet,Chapter 311, Page 17 a title well-deserved given that the majority of her enemies had been defeated with her swordsmanship alone. However, unlike the plethora of swordsmen that exist in her generation, Kagura abandons the use of flashy, high-speed movement stemming from the concept of and . In contrast, she has adopted her swordsmanship style to reflect simply how powerful her blade, , is. As such, she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型, Nukanu Tachi no Kata), a form of combat that makes full use of Archenemy's latent power by allowing its magic to surface to the sheath, thus enabling Kagura to cut down enemies as large as without the need to draw her blade.Chapter 280, Page 15 Given the limitations of using a sheath within combat, such as excess weight, one would believe that Kagura is marginally slower than those who wield their blades freely. However, that is far from the truth. Kagura, through moving the blade's sheath with her left hand and holding the pommel in her right, manages to dexterously shift the blade into virtually any position she desires with incredible speed. Her speed and skill is such that she can seamlessly fight on-par with a dual-wielding Erza, despite the apparent advantage the latter would have over her. However, even if she relied completely on overwhelming speed, the disadvantages she holds would not disappear that easily. What truly defines Kagura is her extreme skill and adherence to the concept of "form" (型, kata). Her adherence to this principle is displayed in her calm adaptability to any situation, utilizing only necessary strikes in order to maintain a steady mix of offense and defense, thus conserving her strength and optimizing the amount of force she puts into each strike. To this end, she also incorporates numerous stances into her general fighting style, momentarily sacrificing versatility in favor for drastically enhancing the parameters of any attribute of her swordsmanship. By the time the war with the descended, Kagura seemingly mastered the calamity-inducing powers of Archenemy, to the point where she can call upon fractions of its overwhelming power for highly precise applications, and even draw her sword completely while keeping its strength internal, thus enabling her to successfully clash with one of the lauded . Nevertheless, she is still reliant upon her traditional style and will only draw the sword at points which she deems necessary. Nevertheless, through her adherence to form, the majority of Kagura's specific techniques are shown to channel Archenemy's tremendous power into different stances that draw out the latent potential in each attribute of her swordsmanship. With her continuous growth, Kagura has shown the ability to transition from one stance to another, thus enabling her to take on enemies of virtually any specialization with strict ease. *' ' (〝斬〟の方, Zan no Kata): *' ' (〝剛〟の方, Gō no Kata): *' ' (〝翔〟の型, Shō no Kata): : : Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Enhanced Strength: Trivia Quotes References Category:Mages Category:Females Category:Mermaid Heel Category:Swordswomen